Warmth and Contentment
by yaoikoibito
Summary: Both weren’t sure of who took the initiative, but they both moved in for that second kiss they shared. They ignored the heavy rain outside. The air was cold, but there was something warm, a feeling coursed through their bodies. Yaoi ShoKen


A/n: We need more stories of these two.

Warnings: OOCness, Yaoi

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Ken chanced a glance at Shori sitting right beside him. The older male was reading a book, his back leaning heavily on the couch's back rest. Ken's been thinking, there were these feelings that drifted between the two of them he couldn't quite place his finger on, and he chanced that it was what some people might call _'having fallen in love'_.

It wasn't the _'love'_ part he found difficult to do; it was the _'falling in'_ part. He averted his eyes with these thoughts, opting to look at the ceiling instead, he was usually tactless these days. Even Yuuri, the absolute epitome of obliviousness, had noticed he stared at his older brother for too long, having him point out _'Something's going on with you, Murata. Is there something wrong?'_

He sighed and closed his eyes. Eh, what did it feel like to fall in love with someone in the first place? His past lives, there weren't any memories he could recall of _'romantic feelings'_. Maybe it was his past lives' way of saying that love is something that happens. Or maybe it was that rush of sudden giddiness. He sighed again, being in love was complicated enough, but he had to be in love with the _brother of his friend_, didn't he?

He opened his eyes and side-glanced at the older male. He was still concentrating on reading his book, albeit, in a bored fashion really. He yawned widely and just noticed that Ken had been staring at him. One side of his lips twitched, a small smirk adorned his features.

"Anything on your mind, friend of my brother?" Ah yes, Ken expected that to happen.

H blinked once, twice and a cheeky smile was set in place. "I guess I should call first before going to visits, huh?" Yuuri was late, he was the very reason he was here in the first place. It wasn't like he _planned_ to be here, alone, and with Shori. He didn't expect either, for the Shibuya parents to be away on a vacation. Coincidences, coincidences.

The younger teen leaned his head back and closed his eyes (he seemed to be doing that a lot today). "I wonder what's taking Shibuya so long…" He opened an, chancing a glance at Shori once more, and he saw, there was something in the other's eyes that just faltered. Ken was shocked a little, what was that? Just then, did Shori…?

Faint thunder sounded off in a distance. The light pitter-patter of the starting drizzle harmonized with his heart that thumped. Huh, it was going to rain now? He heard the trees that rustled outside, Ken licked his lips. Ken looked at Shori to find him staring immensely, it unnerved Ken a little.

Ken sat straight and faced the taller boy. He reached a hand to his face, "What, is there something on my face?" He looked expectantly at Shori.

The older boy stared a little more, he only blinked once, and Shori sighed in exasperation, and Ken wasn't sure why. He finally looked away. "…Nothing. Never mind."

Ken slightly tilted his head. After a few seconds, he thought nothing of Shori's actions and dismissed it as one of his odd quirks. He turned around to lie on his back. Ken propped his legs up on the back rest and his head dangled near the floor. He took of his glasses and rested it beside him, in the middle of him and Shori. Blood rushed to his head as he looked at everything upside down.

He closed his eyes, his body and senses and mind relaxed. He lets the cold air slowly fill his lungs and the hitting of the slowly increasing rain on the pavement, on the rooftops lull him to calmness. He stayed like that, until he became aware of his breathing, he wasn't sure if he was half asleep already or not, but it was fine. He could let time fly by slowly like this.

Suddenly, Ken heard Shori shut his book, and that movement alerted him. He opened his eyes to find that Shori had actually stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Ken watched the other's retreating back with mild curiosity. Now that there was space on the couch, maybe he could lie properly, couldn't he? He repositioned himself and did just that.

Whatever Shori was doing, it was took time. Ken stared at the light, his eyes stung. Sometimes, pain was good, it was a form of distraction. He needed to be distracted from the fact that he wasn't like any other teen, because unlike any other teen, he had to constantly worry about another world. From the fact that he recalls his past lives, or that he was friends with the ruler of a kingdom. He needed to be distracted from everything, because he knew he would be over whelmed with too much, he has to run away from the fact that he liked Shibuya Shori.

He reached up a hand, as if reaching for the light. A familiar scent wafted into the room. His hand fell to his side with a soft _'thud'_. He then heard footsteps that trekked to where he lay, and before he knew it, Shori was already looking down at him with two cups of steaming liquid in each hand.

"I made tea." Shori said, his face pertained this something that was closely related to how an older brother looked like when they couldn't decide on something.

The younger male found the look endearing. He sat up properly, leaving space for Shori, comfortable enough not to burst either of their personal bubbles. Shori handed him his cup, with which Ken received with a curt nod and a mumbled thank you.

Their fingers had brushed a little, leaving a tingling feeling that rushed through Ken's body. It was odd, because the thought of "Shori and Ken" becoming "them' was sounding more and more plausible now. He wasn't sure when these thoughts started, but they have been there long enough.

He sipped his tea, and his tongue burnt a little. It was warm, perfect for the cold weather , perfect a distraction, as something to talk of, when awkward situations would arise.

He heard Shori sip his tea as well, and Ken made up his mind. _'Something has to be done soon,'_ it was what he always told himself.

He sipped a few more gulps of tea.

Before, Ken had promised himself that he would let these feelings fast. But every time Shori would have this look of worry on his face, every time he and Shori would banter, every time he would discreetly chuckle, every time he talked, every time he breathed and blinked, it made him desire for this _something_ more.

He sipped his tea again; the liquid warmed his stomach as the butterflies fought against the bees.

It was soon.

He placed his cup on the coffee table. He turned to face the other; he pulled up his leg and lets his knee dig into the soft cushions, his other foot flat on the ground. Ken took Shori's cup and placed it beside his. This was it, no turning back now.

He placed his hand on Shori's cheek and made Shori face him. Shori's eyes went wide, a look of realization on his face. Ken would've chuckled, if he weren't so nervous. A second later, he moved in and placed his lips firmly against the other's. It wasn't forced, there was enough opportunity for Shori to pull away. But he didn't, instead, Shori stayed still.

The next few moments, there was no movement, maybe minutes passed, maybe merely seconds, Ken wasn't sure. Ken refused to move, refused to do anything lest Shori kissed back or pulled away. He already considered the other might not like him back, with that, Ken may as well cherish this moment. After this, if things didn't go well, no matter how much they would try to act natural, there would forever be this air of awkwardness between them. It was enough, the lack of Shori's movement and reaction, that was enough.

He attempted to pull away.

Disappointment never came as Ken felt Shori's hand behind his neck, pressing their lips firmer against each other. The kiss was firm, but apprehensive. There were no tongues involved and it was everything but a perfect kiss. From his awkward position, Ken's limbs were starting to hurt. Shori was no better, his hand was starting to sweat on the nape of Ken's neck and his glasses were threatening to fall off his face. Their noses were so awkwardly pressed together.

All in all, they wanted this to last longer.

It was odd. It wasn't that bubbly feeling that hyper and giggling girls would tend to talk about. It wasn't the most arousing thing he experienced, as how guys would usually describe it as. It was just utter contentment. There weren't even fireworks. It was just that feeling of simple happiness, of knowing that you were there at that moment. It was like being praised for a job well done, or that feeling you get when your loved one compliments your baking. It was just that.

Ken repositioned himself, effectively straddling Shori's lap; they had to have their bodies pressed together as closely as possible. The pulled away, both slightly damning the need for proper breathing. Their breaths were heavy and it was as if they ran a mile. Their foreheads touched, their glasses that slightly clicked against each other. The rain was already pouring heavily outside, but all they could hear were themselves gulping for breaths.

Ken closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Shori's shoulders. "Were you that shocked or was I really that good of a kisser?"

"I already knew you were going to do that." Shori wanted to come off as the responsible and thoughtful older brother that he was, that he deduced all this would happen.

"Keep telling yourself that… Shori." He opened his eyes with saying the other's name.

"The older male brushed of Ken's comment and effectively stirred them to another topic. "That kiss, it definitely lacked experience, Ken." Shori said Ken's name, inwardly testing the sound of it coming from his lips.

"I guess… We should practice more, hmm?" And they did just that.

Both weren't sure of who took the initiative, but they both moved in for that second kiss they shared. They ignored the heavy rain outside. The air was cold, but there was something warm, a feeling coursed through their bodies. An ignition, warm flames engulfed them, spreading. It lit everything on fire, the flames blinded them behind their closed eye lids, a thousand bright lights turned night to day. Their heads spun in dizziness.

This was what mattered; they ignored the howling winds, this was so much better. They craved and yearned and wanted this. They needed the contact of warm lips against warm lips, of tongues touching and teeth clicking. They would breathe out through their noses, the air mingling between their faces, leaving a nice and tickling and funny feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

They separated, their lips brushed against each other, like a magnetic force pulled them together. But they had to separate, because even if they weren't average people, there was still that need to breather. Because there was always that feeling you had to stop no matter how much you didn't want to. Because they feared that this pleasurable feeling would stop if it lasted for too long, that it would end. And that if it did end, it would be horrible and tragic.

They need to make sure it was going to last forever, that it wasn't going to end, even just in this life time. They were both realistic, and they knew that most things had to end, and that most of those things ended with someone's death. They needed reassurance, in spite of the pain, despite the fear, that death wasn't soon, it would be later, so much later. And so they kissed. Their hearts thumped in their chests. The fear wasn't important, that didn't matter. As long as it was their lips that would slide against each other, as long as their hearts thumped and beat in synchronisation.

Then, there was a click. And the front door was opened. But they ignored that too.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: The one who came in was Yuuri. Imagine what his reaction would be seeing his brother and friend snogging on the couch… priceless XD eh, ignore the errors, I hurried typing this XD

Review please :D


End file.
